lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Donald Davenport/@comment-4884084-20150507115301/@comment-25275058-20150508042633
You can't say that "If the Lab Rats were kept in much longer, they'd perform much worse," because you don't know that for sure. They might well have preformed much BETTER as bionic heroes. Think of it this way; if you were locked up in a small school all your life with no one but your teacher and plenty of books, you'd probably become a genius, right? That's just an obvious answer if your teacher was drilling you for as long as you could remember and all you had to do in your free time was read and homework, with no distractions from the outside world. Then when you finally did get out in the world after completing your 'training' (and Donald did mention in Crush, Chop, and Burn that once their training was complete they'd be able to "face any challenge the world throws at them," proving he was planning to let them out once he deemed them ready) you'd probably excel in the academic world beyond belief! Get into MIT, open a technologies Incorporation, make a billion dollars, you name it! But you would have no or at least very limited social skills, and could not relate to other people your age. So it's really a give or take. All the horrible things that happened to them or that they did at school (revealing bionics to Perry, toasting the Dingo, Bree using her super speed to gather all the Nano spy-flies) would have obviously been avoided if they'd never gone to school. If they had never left the lab they would have had no distractions, most likely becoming stronger, faster, and smarter then they are now and might have even "finished their training early" (Crush, Chop, and Burn). Therefore, they would have been better 'heroes' because of their ability to save people quicker and more efficiently while handling their powers better, and also would have been better versed in how to take care of themselves. Although they would not have good social skills, I think that Donald was really so strict with his kids only because he wanted them to be safe, and he didn't want them exposing their bionics, and only brought up their mistakes because he was mad at himself for letting them out in the world before he believed they were ready to take care of themselves. Also, what I meant with the Bree thing is that Donald might consider Bree his 'little girl' and that's why he didn't want to hurt her by bringing up a major mistake she made, afraid it might hurt her feelings (like how Chase did in Rise of the Secret Soldiers) and he because he really cares about her in a fatherly way. Not more then Adam or Chase, just in a different way. And don’t start attacking Breeze’s personality! I’m sure she looks on the bright side of things a lot of the time. Just because she bevies in a thoughtful process rather then mistake, that doesn’t make her a continuously negative person.